U szalonego Lupina
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Jak wyglądało te kilka dni, które Syriusz spędził u Remusa przed skontaktowaniem się z członkami Zakonu Feniksa? Dla Lunatyka nieciekawie... :D


Autor: Doom Song

Tytuł oryginału: Loony Loopy Lupin's

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Niestety jeszcze nie ma, ale wciąż czekam na maila od autorki.

Oryginał: http// www. fictionalley. org / authors / doomsong / LLL01a. Html

U SZALONEGO LUPINA

Pewnej ciemnej i burzowej nocy Remus Lupin obudził się w swoim domu przypominającym wywróconą do góry nogami melinę. Przeciągnął się i przebrał z różowej piżamy w sfatygowane szaty, które wyglądały, jakby przejechał je traktor. Dwukrotnie. Nagle do Remusowego nosa dotarł zapach proszku przeciw pchłom zmieszany z szamponem dla psów.

- Syriusz! – krzyknął Lupin i pobiegł do salonu swojej dziadowskiej chatki. Tam na kanapie leżał Syriusz Black. Remus podszedł bliżej i zrzucił Syriusza budząc go.

- A to za co? – wybełkotał poszkodowany.

- Kanapa jest biała, a ty brudny. Niegrzeczny piesek! – Remus rzucił w niego gazetą. Syriusz warknął i wstał, po czym ruszył za przyjacielem do kuchni.

Mimo iż Remus był doskonale wyszkolonym czarodziejem i wilkołakiem, wszystko w jego domu było mugolskie. Zaczął grzebać przy różnorakich urządzeniach kuchennych. Choć nie stać go było na porządne ciuchy czy przyzwoity dom, miał w kuchni wypasioną mikrofalówkę.

- Voldemort powrócił. – powiedział Syriusz grobowym tonem. Remus wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiem. Dumbledore przysłał mi sowę. – odparł. Syriusz uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Cholera! Nigdy nie pozwala mi powiedzieć czegokolwiek! – nadąsał się. Remus poklepał go ze współczuciem po ramieniu i postawił na stole miskę z jedzeniem. Syriusz prędko otrząsnął się z przygnębienia i zaczął wpychać do ust olbrzymie ilości żarcia.

- Mam kilka dni zanim zacznę się kontaktować z naszymi znajomymi. – oznajmił, plując jedzeniem naokoło. Remus rozłożył wokół niego kilka plastikowych mat, żeby łatwiej było posprzątać i zadrżał w trwodze. To będzie kilka długich, koszmarnych dni.

Dzień Pierwszy. Ranek.

Remus wyszedł ze swojej sypialni w sennym zamroczeniu. Przez całą noc słuchał Syriusza opowiadającego z całą dokładnością jak żywił się szczurami, co tworzyło obrzydliwe obrazy w mózgu biednego wilkołaka. Wszedł do swojej maleńkiej łazienki i omal nie dostał zawału serca. Brud był dosłownie wszędzie i śmierdziało gabinetem weterynarza. Remus wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów nim wrzasnął:

- SYRIUSZ!

Z kuchni dało się słyszeć kilka trzasków i zza rogu wyłoniła się głowa Syriusza Blacka.

- Tak, Remmy? – spytał niewinnie. Remus, wściekły, wycelował w niego palec.

- Co, u diabła, zrobiłeś z moją łazienką? I nie nazywaj mnie „Remmy". – prawie krzyknął. Wyraz twarzy Syriusza był idealnie obojętny.

- Daj spokój, Remski, musiałem wziąć prysznic. Byłem cały uświniony.

Remus wydał z siebie kilka pełnych złości, nieartykułowanych dźwięków. Remski? Uświniony? Nagle jego gniew zmalał. To Azkaban musiał doprowadzić Syriusza do takiego stanu. Remus wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, minął Łapę i wszedł do kuchni. Tam prawie dostał kolejnego zawału. Jego kuchenka była cała w jedzeniu, głównie galaretce truskawkowej i resztkach kurczaka. To nieco zmartwiło Remusa. Złapał swoją leżącą na stole różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące. Syriusz przyszedł za nim, z każdym krokiem śmiecąc dookoła kawałkami kurczaka w galaretce.

- Syriuszu – powiedział Remus przez zaciśnięte zęby. – rozumiem, że przez jakiś czas byłeś na gigancie, ale teraz mieszkasz w domu, więc musisz po sobie sprzątać i przestać być tak obleśnym. – mięsień w jego twarzy zaczął drgać. Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami i bachnął tyłkiem na stół.

- Harry przysłał mi dzisiaj list. Wygląda na to, że nie dzieje się nic złego i _właśnie dlatego_ ty i ja musimy uratować go z rąk Dursley'ów. – wytłumaczył, nakładając więcej galaretki na udko kurczaka. O dziwo, Remus się zgodził.

- Masz rację. Wparujesz tam stanowiąc zagrożenie dla wszystkich, a ja będę spokojny i racjonalny. Pamiętaj, by odstawić tę koszmarną rutynę zbiegłego skazańca. Harry to uwielbia. I na miłość boską, Syriuszu, jedz nad matami! – zirytował się. Syriusz uśmiechnął się kretyńsko i zaczął planować akcję ratunkową Harry'ego.

Dzień Pierwszy. Popołudnie.

Kiedy plany uratowania Harry'ego były już przygotowane, a łazienka i kuchnia wysprzątane, Remus usiadł przy stole popijając z kubka gorącą herbatę. Pamiętał, jak to było mieszkać z Syriuszem w czasach szkolnych, ale to nigdy nie było aż tak...

- Taa, dobra, dobra. Założę się, że potrafię pluć dalej niż ty... – doleciał do kuchni głos Syriusza. Remus zastygł. Do kogo mówił jego przyjaciel? Z kim mógł urządzać sobie zawody w pluciu? Remus poderwał się z krzesła i pobiegł do salonu. Tam, na jego białej kanapie, siedział Syriusz, a tuż obok niego, w _czystym_ Remusowym salonie, stał nikt inny, jak... Hardodziób.

- Syriusz! Co, w imię Merlina, robi w moim domu to zwierzę? I co ono je? – spytał Remus oburzony. Syriusz zakaszlał i zerknął na Hardodzioba.

- On nic nie je. – powiedział, a hipogryf wypluł na kanapę kilka kostek. Remus prawie się zmoczył z wściekłości.

- Syriuszu... – zaczął, ale przerwał, kiedy Syriusz wstał z kanapy, rozlewając wszędzie herbatę, którą trzymał w ręku.

- Masz absolutną rację! Musimy przygotować Harry'emu pokój zanim tu przybędzie. Zacznę szykować pokój gościnny. – pędem wyminął Remusa. Herbata kapała z jego szat. Lupin uznał, że sam potrzebuje więcej herbaty. Z dodatkiem whiskey.

Godzinę, dwadzieścia trzy minuty i jedenaście sekund później pokój gościnny był gotowy. Wszystkie ściany były złoto – czerwone, ponieważ pokój Harry'ego jest ZAWSZE złoto – czerwony. Było tam kilka plakatów domowej roboty (namalowanych przez Syriusza), przedstawiających Voldemorta bitego przez wiewiórkę („One potrafią być agresywne, Remus, słowo daję!"). Lupin wszedł do pokoju by posprzątać plamy po maśle orzechowym i cukierkach ślazowych, które zostawił Syriusz.

Black stał w kuchni, z podekscytowaniem zacierając ręce.

- Gotowy, Remski? Czas uratować mojego chrześniaka! Mwahaha! – wrzasnął.

Remus zadrżał ze zgrozą.

Dzień Pierwszy. Wieczór.

Syriusz i Remus stali przed numerem czwartym na Privet Drive. Remus odwrócił się do swojego wspólnika w przestępstwie.

- Posłuchaj, Syriuszu, musimy zachowywać się cicho i ostrożnie. Nie możemy pozwolić, by Mugole... – przyjaciel mu przerwał.

- HARRY! HEJ, HARRY! PRZYBYLIŚMY PO CIEBIE! RUSZ TUTAJ SWÓJ TYŁEK! – wydarł się. Remus schował twarz w dłoniach. Z domu dały się słyszeć jakieś wrzaski i odgłosy tłuczenia, a potem Harry otworzył drzwi, wlokąc za sobą Hedwigę i kufer.

- Dzień dobry Syriuszu, profesorze Lupin. – powiedział swobodnie. Syriusz rzucił się na niego. Harry wyglądał na zaalarmowanego.

- Kocham cię! – wyznał Łapa, obejmując ramieniem szyję chrześniaka. Remus pochylił się do chłopca.

- Azkaban był koszmarny. Cały czas miej to na uwadze. – doradził cicho. Harry niepewnie pokiwał głową. Syriusz wyciągnął świstoklik, ale Harry miał opory przed skorzystaniem z niego.

- Och, przestań zachowywać się jak dziewczyna. Twój tata nigdy nie bał się świstoklików. – oświadczył Syriusz. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale złapał tego starego banana (Bo banany są zawsze świstoklikami). Chwilę później byli z powrotem w domu Remusa. Syriusz natychmiast złapał chrześniaka za rękaw i zaczął go ciągnąć.

- Chodź, musisz zobaczyć swój pokój. Sam go przygotowałem! – pochwalił się. Remusa ogarnął święty gniew. Dopiero co usunął wszystkie plamy z jedzenia, które Syriusz po sobie pozostawił! Remus postanowił zrelaksować się w salonie, podczas gdy Syriusz będzie dręczył Harry'ego. Kilka chwil później Black wpadł do pokoju razem z paczką lodów.

- Harry poszedł spać. – powiedział i upuścił na ziemię kilka łyżek lodów. – Ja chyba też to zrobię. Jutro będę musiał opowiedzieć Harry'emu wszystko o jego ojcu, wyrzucając jednocześnie Petera z każdej historii.

Syriusz rzucił pudełko z lodami na ziemię i umościł się na kanapie. Remus zacisnął zęby i zebrał lody.

- Azkaban... niewinny... Azkaban go takim uczynił... nie jego wina... – powtarzał sobie słowa pocieszenia.

Dzień Drugi. Ranek.

Harry'ego Pottera obudziły irytujące odgłosy kłótni.

- NIE, Syriuszu! Nie będziesz przyrządzał tego... CZEGOŚ w tosterze!

- Ojjj, Remski...

- NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE REMSKI!

- Łał. Komuś przydałaby się drzemka.

Harry ostrożnie wyszedł z łóżka i na palcach skierował się do kuchni. Wyglądało na to, że Remus chce zabić Syriusza. Harry postanowił uratować swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Dzień dobry wszystkim. – powiedział wchodząc do kuchni. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego. Twarz Remusa wciąż wyrażała coś pomiędzy gniewem a szaleństwem.

- Masz ochotę na śniadanie? – spytał Syriusz. Harry kiwnął głową. Najwidoczniej nigdy nie czytał żadnych fanfików! Inaczej biedny, niedoinformowany chłopiec wiedziałby, że jego ojciec chrzestny nie umie gotować. Dowiedział się o tym jednak, gdy podano mu na talerzu jakąś bliżej niezidentyfikowaną substancję. Harry szturchnął ją widelcem, a ona na niego zawarczała.

- Już nie jestem głodny. – powiedział Harry odsuwając od siebie tę podejrzaną rzecz. Remus głośno prychnął. Syriusz odkaszlnął zakłopotany.

- Kiedy mnie oczyszczą z zarzutów, wynajmiemy kucharkę. – zapewnił Harry'ego. – Albo Remus może z nami mieszkać!

Harry'emu spodobał się ten pomysł. Remusa przeraził. Syriusz spojrzał na zegarek i wybiegł z pokoju. Remus rzucił się w kierunku Harry'ego.

- Posłuchaj – szepnął. – wystarczy jedno zaklęcie... jeden ruch ręki i on zniknie...

Harry patrzył zdziwiony. Syriusz wrócił do kuchni i Remus wyprostował się, udając, że nic nie mówił.

- O czym rozmawiacie? – spytał Syriusz bystro. Harry wciąż był w szoku, więc odpowiedział Lunatyk:

- Och, o niczym, Syriuszu, zupełnie niczym...

Dzień Drugi. Popołudnie.

- ... i wtedy... – Syriusz śmiał się obłąkańczo, rozlewając zupę na stół. – Peter zleciał z dachu szkoły prosto w kupę smoczego łajna!

Chichot szaleńca. Harry, który siedział po przeciwnej stronie stołu, przysłuchiwał się temu sceptycznie.

- To się nigdy nie wydarzyło, prawda, Syriuszu? – spytał delikatnie. Syriusz przestał się śmiać.

- Nie. Nie, nie wydarzyło się. – zwiesił na moment głowę, po czym podał swoją miskę Harry'emu. – Możesz mi przynieść jeszcze trochę zupy?

Remus prychnął wchodząc do kuchni.

- Zjedz to, co porozlewałeś na stole.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego wilkiem. Harry parsknął. Hardodziób przechylił łeb na bok.

- Do cholery, Syriusz, zabierz to bydlę z mojej kuchni! – wrzasnął Remus kierując na hipogryfa drżący palec. Hardodziób pociągnął nosem i pogalopował do innego pokoju. Wiedział, kiedy nie był chciany. Remus wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów nim nalał sobie zupy.

- O! A raz na czarodziejskim obozie Remus wbił swoją różdżkę w... – zaczął Syriusz.

- Nawet nie waż się kończyć! – ostrzegł Remus. Harry znów postanowił być gołąbkiem pokoju.

- Tak więc... kiedy musisz wyjechać, Syriuszu? – spytał grzecznie. Biedny chłopiec dobre maniery miał najwyraźniej wbite do głowy. Syriusz zamyślił się. Remus wyglądał na pełnego nadziei. Haha.

- Wybywam jutro, co oznacza, że została nam tylko reszta dzisiejszego dnia, by się upić! – krzyknął Syriusz rozlewając resztę zupy na stół. Remus rozejrzał się dziko wokoło, szukając wzrokiem swojej ściśle tajnej butelki Firewhiskey, ale Syriusz już zdążył ją złapać i teraz wyganiał jego i Harry'ego do salonu.

To będzie _straszne_.

Dzień Drugi. Wieczór.

- Mam uroczą kiść kokosów... – śpiewali Harry i Syriusz, koszmarnie fałszując. Remus skrzywił się.

- Hej, Remski, pamiętasz jak raz – Syriusz zaczął chichotać. – nosiłeś damską bieliznę na szóstym roku?

Obaj z Harrym zaczęli jeszcze bardziej chichotać. Remus się wściekł.

- Powinienem częściej tu bywać. – wymamrotał Harry. Remus schował twarz w dłoniach, załamany tym, że Syriusz upił niewinnego piętnastolatka. Zabrał jednak ręce z buzi kiedy Harry znów zaczął się śmiać.

- Chcesz usłyszeć coś naprawdę zabawnego? – spytał Syriusza, który kołysał butelką dookoła i obejmował chrześniaka ramieniem.

- Hermiona... hehe... Hermiona to śmieszne imię. – zachichotał Harry. Syriusz też zachichotał. Remus przewrócił oczami. – Hermiona podkochiwała się na trzecim roku w profesorze Lupinie! – oznajmił Harry w końcu. Syriusz zleciał z krzesła śmiejąc się do rozpuku i rozrzucając wszędzie frytki. Kilka z nich zjadł Hardodziób.

- WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEGO SALONU! – ryknął na niego Remus. Harry i Syriusz przestali się śmiać. Hardodziób zwiesił łeb i wygalopował z pokoju.

- Łał. Komuś chyba zaklinowała się w tyłku Wierzba Bijąca. – powiedział Syriusz poważnie. Harry przez moment wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, po czym zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Remus uznał, że już dość tego dobrego. Podszedł do Syriusza i zabrał mu butelkę.

- Myślę, że już wam wystarczy. – stwierdził. Syriusz strzelił mu truskawkową gumą balonową. Harry znów zaczął się śmiać, gdy nagle upadł i stracił przytomność. Syriusz spojrzał na swojego zamroczonego chrześniaka, potem na surowy wyraz twarzy Remusa i zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka mu pozostawała. Złapał butelkę Firewhiskey i wybiegł przez drzwi. Remus westchnął i przykrył Harry'ego jego niebieskim kocykiem („Kiedyś był Dudleya, przysięgam, że go nie chciałem!"). Potem ruszył do swojej sypialni. Syriusz wróci następnego dnia na śniadanie, bo nigdy nie przepuści okazji, by zaświnić kuchnię. _Znowu_.

Dzień Trzeci. Ranek.

Remus wyturlał się z łóżka i założył swoje mugolskie ciuchy, ponieważ, w odróżnieniu od innych czarodziejów, miał ich pełno. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i poszedł do kuchni. Syriusz siedział przy stole i ładował Płatki Kapitana do swojej buzi. Wyjął z nich wszystkie jagody, które teraz leżały porozrzucane na podłodze. Harry siedział z czołem przyciśniętym do blatu i jęczał cicho.

- Dzień dobry. – powiedział Remus neutralnie, nakładając sobie nieco płatków. Trochę jedzenia wypadło z Syriuszowych ust, kiedy wymamrotał „dzień dobry". Harry jęknął.

- Niedługo wybywam. – oznajmił Syriusz wstając i rozdeptując kilka jagód. Harry skrzywił się słysząc ten hałas. Hardodziób schylił łebek, by zjeść z podłogi trochę pokruszonych płatków.

- Do diabła ciężkiego! – wrzasnął Remus i rzucił swoją łyżką w hipogryfa, który wybiegł do salonu. Harry podniósł głowę znad stołu. Jego oczy były czerwone od łez. Lub kaca. Trudno powiedzieć.

- Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził, Syriuszu. Kocham cię. – zakwilił. Syriusz przytulił go.

- Ja też kochałem twojego ojca. – zapewnił. Harry wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, a Syriusz przywołał Hardodzioba z powrotem i klasnął w ręce.

- Cóż, chyba zobaczymy się wszyscy później. – powiedział i stanął niepewnie na środku kuchni. Hardodziób postanowił dodać coś od siebie i zasikał kuchenną podłogę. Remus zabełkotał ze złością, a Harry wciąż próbował rozgryźć wcześniejsze słowa Syriusza. Łapa ukłonił się na pożegnanie. Remus i Harry pomachali mu, kiedy wychodził przez drzwi.

Siedzieli w ciszy, aż nagle Remus powoli usiadł na swojej niedawno rzuconej łyżce. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego z twarzą pełną emocji.

- Tęsknię za nim! – wykrzyknął i rzucił się na Harry'ego, który nieśmiało poklepał go po plecach żałując, że nie zjadł chociaż trochę płatków kukurydzianych zanim wszystkie zostały zjedzone.

Na zewnątrz Syriusz prychnął do siebie.

- Remus to kompletna dziewczyna.

Prychnął jeszcze raz, wskoczył na Hardodzioba i odleciał.

KONIEC


End file.
